New England Slam Chowdah
by Artemis Requiem
Summary: Black Adam and Artemis


It's peaceful in Boston. At least, for now... but not for long. It's the mid afternoon when it happens; a distance figure begins to approach Boston from the east. At first just a tiny dot against the sky, the thing - or person - starts to approach the city at terrifying speeds. Water sprays upwards from all around the figure at the force and speed of its flight, cutting an ominous swath straight towards Boston harbor.

It's only a few seconds later that Black Adam punctures a hole straight through a docked ship with a deafening -=KRACKTHOOM=- of impact. Metal is ripped asunder as the black-clad form of Shazam's former Champion simply bullets through the ship as if its hull was made of tissue paper, soaring -straight- through it. The wood of the harbor docks tears up from the force of Adam's arrival as he blazes through, only coming to a stop just beyond the harbor, just before the airport. He hovers feet above ground, arms crossed over his chest, looking imperious. "Bring me the wizard's champion!" he demands to all those present. Many have already run; the rest stare blankly. His teeth grit. "Bring me -CAPTAIN MARVEL-!"

The entry of a such a personage is fairly unmistakable. The path of destrucation laid in his wake is also easy to follow. Captain Marvel does not appear as demanded, but there is a twinkling in the air that seem to be on an approach vector. A few seconds may pass, and its form becomes a bit clearer-a golden-tinted javelin, slung from beyond ready view, thrown straight for Black Adam's hovering form. It's Themysciran metal and hurled straight and true.

Artemis herself leapt after her golden spear and will simply follow in its wake, for while she is not gifted with flight, she can leap...hella high.

"... Hn. This is not the place the Champion calls home," Black Adam remarks after a long moment. "But it will have to do. Captain Marvel -will- fight me, and he -will- diem as is the fate of any who-?" The former champion of Shazam's musings are cut short as he notices something out of the corner of his eye. Something coming in fast. Dark eyes suddenly widen as the javelin makes itself known; still in mid-air, Adam suddenly twists. "Who dares?! -Hrngh!" Head jerking to the side, the javelin scrapes just beyond his face, cutting a shallow gash across the conqueror's face. His eyes narrow, and he locates the source-

-and frowns. "You are not the one I seek." This is spoken as Adam suddenly shifts in mid-air, accelerating straight for Artemis with one fist extended, to -slam- into Artemis' mid-section with concrete-shattering force. A warning blow. "I do not know who you are, but begone from here, woman, or your death will be no fault but your own!"

Artemis lands on a rooftop as the javeling scores a glancing blow. "He who is called Teth Adam of Kahndaq! I am Artemis of the Bana-Mighdall!" She calls out her challenge. The javelin spins away in the air after making its hit, then begins to return to Artemis's hand. She points at Adam in challenge until he accelerates in attack. So /fast/! She has only time to try and roll with the blow a bit before she is slammed away, rolling across the rooftop. The javelin comes to her hand and is thrown again, this time as a distraction. "I will make an end to you!" She yells, rage distorting her face, and she charges back at Adam, striking for his face. She isn't as strong as Diana, or Superman, or those others, but she her blows still carry the force of divine blessing.

With the decided crack of fists impacting against flesh, Black Adam pauses in his advance, allowing Artemis to roll back and away from him. He shows nothing but disdain - though her words bring him to pause momentarily. "Bana-Mighdall...?" he questions, the name familiar. And then it dawns, and his unpleasantly grave features darken all the more. "Ah. The Amazons. I thought you were all but gone from this world, but I see some have managed to survive somehow. One would think you would be more cautious with your life, but if you wish to waste it away so foolishly..." Artemis charges, and Adam charges in turn, blazing just above the ground of the rooftop. "... I will give you the end you seek!" Artemis' blow swings out too fast for him to counter in time, the fist impacting Adam's jaw with a sudden and loud thud of impact. "Hnng-!" His head swings to the side, but he continues accelerating, seeking to drive his shoulder into Artemis in a full-on charge to launch her off her feet... and fly her -straight- through the wall of a nearby building with titanic strength.

"Huaagh!" Artemis strikes with thunderous force, feeling the blow all the way up to her shoulder. It is rare that she can use her full strength but it is clear she will need it all now-but first there's a more immediate issue, namely the charging juggernaut coming head-on. She is carried backwards off her feet and pushed, thrown backwards. The wall parts behind her almost like a silken curtain, though she can feel the bricks bite into her skin, and she tumbles through someone's apartment. She cltuches onto Adam and then tries to roll-an odd move, given the path of his momentum, but she seeks to throw him over her body so she can fall, then grab her returning javelin and stab, propelling it with both hands.

Concrete and drywall explodes outward in a rain of debris as Artemis and Adam crash through the building wall as if it were little more than tissue paper. Water sprays outward from piping as rusted metal flings in all locations just as Black Adam is gripped and -thrown- using his own momentum. Flipping through the air, the former champion of Shazam stops -just- before his feet hit ground, pausing with a deep and scornful frown. He lifts a hand, touching it against the corner of his lip, jaw sore from the force of impact. His gaze looks down to see the tinge of crimson blood against his fingertips. "... Perhaps you will prove to be worthy of a warrior's death after all." As he remarks, Black Adam takes in Artemis' weapon as she grabs it. Thinking, the superpowered behemoth sweeps downward, gripping up a segmented piece of piping just as Artemis stabs forward. With superhuman speed and agility, Black Adam is suddenly twisting to the side, letting the sharp point graze just past him. He thrusts out with that same gesture; pipe in hand, he seeks to drive it into Artemis' solar plexus with force that could impale a normal person - or in Artemis' case, just hurt. Quite a bit.

"I shall grant you only the pyre of a criminal!" Artemis answers as her javelin is avoided. She reverses it, swiftly, to bring it with a clang against the impacting pipe, though not swiftly enough to avoid the impact entirely. She is knocked upwards at an angle, travelling easily through the interior ceiling/floor and opening a hole into the room above. Electrical wiring tickles at her as she passes through it, the wind driven from her body. She rolls, gasps for her breath, and comes again to her feet on the floor above. But-these are peoples' homes. She looks down below herself, at Adam, and then dives out through a nearby window, curling in a somersault in the air and landing in a small crater on the street below. Better.

The concern of harming others doesn't even seem to enter Black Adam's mind as the pipe in his grip cracks in half from the sheer force of impact against Artemis' dense weapon. Casting the pipe aside, Adam sneers at Artemis. "There is nothing criminal with the strong dominating the weak. War is only nature. And only the strong can dispense justice to the world." The words fall just as Artemis leaps, however; the black-clad conqueror jerks to the side, looking out the hole he has created just in time to see Artemis land. "Fleeing...? Cowardly!" the former Champion declares, launching out that freshly-made hole. He moves downward, accelerating as fast as possible as he drives downward with one fist extended - the intent to land on Artemis with an impact roughly equivalent to a falling tank. "Face your fate like a WARRIOR!"

The javelin is flipped up, and Artemis drops to one knee, bracing it. It's not a pike, but it is still a spear, and strong enough to ready against a charge. The Greeks had been doing this for a long time even before Bana-Mighdall fell. She readies, using both hands to present the point to Adam's momentum. "I always have, Black Adam!" She shouts, and braces herself. This will hurt. Probably both of them. "Now and for all time!"

Adam's eyes widen when he sees the javelin. He knows what Artemis is planning. There is a slight spark of respect for the courage of the woman, but this quickly fades to anger. "SUICIDAL!" he roars. But he doesn't try to stop his momentum; it's too late now. Instead, he accelerates -faster-, shifting in mid-air. Shazam's former Champion drives downward with all the speed of a jet and all the force of a train. The speer impales through his torso with a sudden -spray- of blood; Adam coughs out a sudden gout of vibrant red at the impact as the sharp blade drives into his dense musculature. But it doesn't stop him. And with all the fury in the world, Adam continues to drive down with a sudden, deafening -THOOM- of impact, with enough fury and force to concave the earth even deeper from the impact, glass in surrounding buildings shattering from the sheer power of the downwards blow.

There was no way Artemis could have moved aside from that blow. She wasn't making any attempt. Driving the javelin into Black Adam's body was her goal, and she has done this. Whether or not it will be her last act is perhaps a thing to be discovered. She is driven into the Earth. The breath is driven from her body, and consciousness driven from her mind. That much force radiating outwards is enough to flip over nearby cars and deafens people for several blocks around. And Artemis? She is a broken thing at the bottom of this crater, beneath ground zero as it were. Blood sprouts from numerous smaller wounds. For moment, she is still. Then she takes one slow, aching breath as the wind begins to carry away dust.

The ground shakes throughout the entire city block at the moment that Black Adam makes impact with Artemis. Dust kicks up in a wide and obscuring spray as the earth concaves into a deep crater. For a long time, it is silent. Through the dust and debris is Artemis' prone form, and above her stands Adam - not hovering, but standing. Barely. The javeline sticks out from his right side, coated with his blood. With a wince, he grips the weapon by the shaft and yanks it out, leaving it to clatter in a bloody mess besides its owner. Breathing in deeply, Black Adam looks prone to collapse himself - but he stands still, slowly, slowly beginning to gain composure.

As Adam stands, he considers Artemis. Dark eyes observe her, his frown deepening a touch. "... hnn. You are a respectable... opponent... Artemis," he breathes out, slowly. "You've... earned your life... for today. But if you ever... -ever-... come after me again... I will not hesitate to kill you." Slowly, Adam lifts himself into the air, feet hovering above the wrecked and ruined earth. He grips a hand against his wound, the injury deep and slowly sapping his strength with every ounce of bright blood that pours from it. He can't stay here for much longer, and he certainly couldn't face Marvel like this. And, with an annoyed frown, he lifts into the air. "... Foolish woman." And using his slowly dwindling strength to turn and, unless stopped, fly away to find a place to hide and recover.


End file.
